srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions for the GM May 2009
This set of questions was compiled by Scout1df. Interview starts below the line. The questions and flavor text are in boxes, with the actual questions also in bold, and answers and other comments from the GM are unformatted. ---- Taking his eye's off Allura for the first time in a while, Scout asks, "Can the grind spots (Jadefang, Tarn, Axepath, etc.....) be added to The Adventure Finder so we can see when they will reset from the comfort of our homes?" ANSWER: Scout also want's to know, "When can we expect a raffle using GOLD instead of AT's. I understand that AT's usually = DONATIONS and that is what is needed to keep you gainfully employed. We all want that. But with the state of the economy, a lot of us don't know how long we'll be employed, so donating isn't always feasible. I propose something like every 3rd raffle takes gold to buy tickets. Maybe 2 AT's are required to enter the raffle then gold to get the tickets." Just a thought...... Allura then regained his attention and........ ANSWER: There have been two (so far) raffles using gold instead of ATs: Raffle of the Rings and The Skull and Bones Raffle. Acebrock stands up and says, "In the documentation there is this line: Keep good notes by using the Adventure Notes feature. There will be lots of game detail that you will want to keep track of. "How does one access this feature, if it's even in the game?" ANSWER: There's no such feature, and the quoted line was removed from the documentation. Esti follows by asking "why did Rokmokarra suddenly turn into a man in our second meeting? I find that scary," before downing her entire flagon of Hammertongue. ANSWER: Ganymede stands and asks, “Are there any plans for members of the Border Rangers guild to be able to Explore the Borders at Random, similar to everyone else being able to Explore the Realms at Random, but with tougher opposition and perhaps more complex mini-scenarios? After all, exploring the borders is what the Rangers are supposed to be for... ” ANSWER: Acebrock wants to know, "When I kill innocent people in Trithik, I get pursued by the guards, with he possibility of being thrown in the hole (though they haven't caught me yet, she says, flashing an evil grin) but while you're exploring the realms you can kill as many people as you want without risk of being caught. Why is this?" ANSWER: Scout1idf was wondering if the donation system could be modified. For example: I only use gift cards for on-line purchases and I usually run into the problem of having not quite enough left on the card. ($10.00 for donation and only $7.83 left on the card.) Would it be possible to make donations in $1.00 increments with a $5.00 minimum? Something like: *$20.00=32 AT's (*std. donation and AT reward) *$19.00=30 AT's *$18.00=28 AT's *$17.00=26 AT's *$16.00=25 AT's *$15.00=24 AT's *$14.00=22 AT's *$13.00=20 AT's *$12.00=18 AT's *$11.00=17 AT's *$10.00=16 AT's (*std. donation and AT reward) *$9.00=14 AT's *$8.00=12 AT's *$7.00=10 AT's *$6.00=9 AT's *$5.00=8 AT's This might make it easier for some to donate as well. I don't know how PayPal's system works so I don't know if this would be a problem to set up or not. I do have to wonder if donations would increase (total'$$$') with this type of flexibility. ANSWER: Acebrock asks, "Why can we become Demonic, but not angelic?" ANSWER: Esti follows this up with, "Could you make it possible to narrow down Faradymin's (SP?) residences by location and/or type? I spent twenty minutes looking for a Tower in Trithik." ANSWER: Special Note: Currently in the forum, a discussion thread has been started on how to handle these questions in the future. http://shadowwolf47.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=talk&action=display&thread=5084 If you don't mind, I think your input would be greatly appreciated, and we will all know how you would like them presented. ANSWER: ---- Category:Spoilers Category:Questions for the GM